


What one worries about on their Wedding Day

by moon_foot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are alot of things people worry about on their Wedding Day so Danny's not sure why he thought his would be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What one worries about on their Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a buhzillion years ago. I dont remember where the plot came from or why I decided to write it but I did :)

Bad weather. Unruly guests. Things or people not arriving on time. Pimples.

These and many more were things one worries about on their wedding day but not Danny Williams. No Danny Williams had _so much more_ to deal with.

Danny stood by the water's edge blank of emotion as he looked around at the destruction that littered the sand. There were medics patching up bloodied wounds; Fire fighter's packing away their equipment after dousing out the various fires that had started; a body, a person Steve had shot, being taken away; Steve organising Chin and Kono to get information on what had just occurred.

Plates, glasses, cutlery, food and cake were strewn everywhere and people walking through the miniature war zone to leave the crime scene.

_A Crime Scene, Christ!_ Danno thought as emotion slowly started to flow back into this body. Rachael and Stan had taken Grace home not long ago, all three thankfully unharmed thanks to Steve's quick thinking and reflexes, but it was going to be hell trying to smooth this one out with them later.

His mother and father were having a traditional William's _discussion_ , complete with arms flailing and raised voices, but it wasn't an argument,

"Did you see the way Steve dived out of the way to move Gracie out of the line of fire?"

"Yes Dear! He did brilliantly!"

"As Did Danny! "

"That's our Boy!"

Danny seemingly snapped back into reality as he watched the pair of them walk back towards the house, arms still moving wildly, discussion still in full swing. They stopped only for his mother to kiss Steve on the head and to squeeze him lightly before continuing on their way.

Steve's smile was the same smile he'd given Danny the night after he'd met Danny's parents. Surprised when he was told to call them Ma and Pop. Feeling loved and welcomed by the thought, his smile was brighter than a 1000 watt light.

Steve, having just sent Chin and Kono on their way, found himself being embraced and praised by Danny's parents before he could even look for Danny.

Once he spotted him, Steve made his way over, a playful look gracing his face.

Danny watched his approach, smiling at the SEAL despite himself.

"So..." for the first time in... well ever... Danny found he didn't feel like ranting about the destruction that seemed to follow Steve where ever he went.

"I know it's not what one would usually expect to happen at an occasion like this but-"

"Babe, I expect this to happen just going to buy milk. Have done since I first met you."

Steve laughed quietly before taking Danny in his arms and kissing him soundly.

When they pulled apart Danny rested his head against Steve chest, with Steve's arms still wrapped around him, he breathed in deeply as he took in the events of the past few hours and when he thought about it he should have expected nothing less than to have a bunch of terrorists dropping from the sky and firing automatic weapons causing mass destruction to the private beach behind their house.

Sighing, he pulled away with a smile and looked Steve in the eye's warm and full of love.

"Oh Well. I suppose there's always the honeymoon"

Steve's answering grin was all Danny needed to know before the words left Steve's mouth

"Then let's get the rest of these guests out of here so we can get started on just that"

Danny laughed and pulled Steve in for another kiss.


End file.
